Every Rose Has Thorns
by IamKACEY777
Summary: Draco has another side to him, a side that Hermione adores. They have been together for a while now, what happens when Draco gets tired of it all?
1. Prolouge

**Every Rose Has Thorns**

**Prologue **

She was standing outside the school, shivering, as the silvery-white snow fell from the sky. It was nine o' clock, an hour past curfew. Her curly brown hair blew across her face and covered her beautiful brown eyes. There was a faint sound from far away,

"Hermione!" he shouted. She turned her head to the side and saw a tall blonde man far in the distance. Hermione slid her hands into her coat pockets and rushed over to him. She gazed into his silvery-blue eyes and waited for him to speak.

"Follow me." He began walking toward the forbidden forest and motioned for her to follow. Hermione hurried through the blizzard to catch up with him. He turned many times and passed many trees and bushes and then finally came to a hault. Hermione gasped.

"Isn't it wonderful?" He questioned. They were both standing in front of a beautiful garden and fountain. The trees were blocking most of the snow so the fountain was still running. On the other hand, the flowers were iced over, but still had many bright colors showing through.

"Draco, it is so pretty…how did you ever find out about this place?" She asked in amazement.

"It was a long while back, in second year. I don't exactly remember how…something to do with detention." Hermione giggled. Draco stepped forward toward the gazebo in the middle of the garden. He then took a seat on one of the icy cold benches inside. Hermione followed and she laid on the grass. She looked up and saw the many twinkling stars above her.

"Draco, have you ever wondered how many stars are up there?" She questioned in a whisper. Draco stood up and slowly over to her. He sat on to the freezing ground and laid back,

"No, love, I haven't" He responded.

"When I was little, and my father was still around, I'd used to sit outside for hours trying to count them all. I would keep restarting because I lost track." Hermione giggled and then sighed. Then she shut her eyes to rest. Draco glanced over at Hermione, noticing that she was resting, he rose up slightly and softly placed a kiss on her cheek. Then he returned to his previous spot, and gently shut his eyes.


	2. Chapter One

_(A/N Attention to any people who think they have a chance with Draco Malfoy. Any badass Harry Potter character with blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and slicked back hair belongs to me, and ONLY me! My sexy babee! That is all.) _ Chapter One 

A few hours later, Draco woke up. He lifted himself up from the ground and brushed of a small layer of snow that had fallen on him. It was almost midnight already so he picked Hermione up and clutched her against his chest. Then he slowly began walking back inside.

He found himself looking down a lot at Hermione's well-carved face. He kept thinking about how beautiful she was, and how he had treated her in the past years. He hadn't meant it of course, but he wasn't sure if she knew that. By now she probably had forgotten, but if she hadn't, hopefully she had forgiven him.

As he approached the tall back doors of Hogwarts, he cradled Hermione in one arm as he swung one of the doors open and stepped inside. He walked toward the steps and silently made his way up to the heads' dorm. Once he had arrived, he almost had to shout just to wake up the man on the portrait.

"Crystal Wings" he said in a whisper. The man looked at him angrily and then opened the entrance. Draco stepped in and up one more fleet of stairs. Then he came upon Hermione's room. The door was a dark maroon with a shimmering gold handle. He placed his hand on the handle, twisted it slightly and pushed. The door creaked open and Draco walked over to the four-posted bed, pulled back the thick comforter, and laid Hermione beneath it. He stood there a moment after. Not for any special reason, just to admire her sleeping. Then he exited the room and entered his own to rest.

When he awoke the next morning, Hermione had already been up. She was waiting down in the common room that they both shared. Draco got ready and was surprised to see her awake so early when he left his room.

"Hermione, what are you doing up so early?" He questioned after a long yawn.

"Oh…just decided to get up, I guess." She finally said. Then she got up off the couch and sauntered over to Draco. She put her arm around his neck and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"So how did you sleep?" she asked. He yawned again and found himself once again gazing into her soft brown eyes.

"Ok." He shrugged, "What about you?"

"I had the weirdest dream last night, you were in it. We were in the forbidden forest, and there was this fountain, and lots of flowers, and…and…"

"Hermione, that wasn't a dream. It was all real." He said laughing slightly.

"Oh…" Hermione said blushing. She began walking toward the door and Draco followed. When she was out of the dorm, many students were walking through the hallway to breakfast. Draco stood next to her with his arm around her as they followed the students to the Great Hall. All of a sudden, Ron appeared in front of them.

"What the fuck are you thinking, Hermione!" he shouted. His cheeks were flush with anger and confusion. Draco glanced over to Hermione, wondering how she was going to respond to that.

"Ron, Draco and I are going out…we have been for about two and a half weeks already, remember?" She said in a 'god-your-so-stupid' type of voice.

"WHAT! YOU NEVER TOLD ME! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" He screamed. Harry walked behind him and dragged him down the hallway by his arms.

"There's Ron for you!" she said sarcastically, laughing at her own joke. Draco joined in and moments later, they arrived at the Great Hall. Most of the students were seated already, so Draco took his place at the Slytherin table and Hermione joined him there. Ron was anxiously waiting for his breakfast. After his long nights sleep, he was ready to pig out once again. About five minutes later, once all of the students were seated, the food appeared on the tables.

Ron grabbed about three pancakes, loads of syrup, two egg, a few pieces of bacon, a piece of buttered toast, and to top it all off, a blueberry muffin.

"Slow down, Ron! You'll gag!" Harry said to Ron. Ron paused for a moment, a fork-full of pancakes still stuffed in his mouth, and then looked up at Harry, then he continued on with his meal.

"Hey Mudblood." Blaise said kindly.

"Excuse me?" Hermione questioned, raising her voice. Draco glared directly into his eyes.

"Err…Hermione." He corrected himself. Hermione nodded her head and waved. Then she picked up some pancakes and syrup.


End file.
